


A Surprise

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Series: Angsty Silvergifting (and Other Angsty Celebrimbor Things) [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, M/M, Poor Celebrimbor, Silverfisting, silvergifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Sauron has Celebrimbor drugged to get the location of the Three, but Tyelpë tells him of very different rings.





	A Surprise

“Do you know who I am?” Sauron asks, very carefully, even though the effect of the drug is already quite visible.

“What? No!” Tyelpë chuckles, for a moment his past cheerful self, not the present broken one. “Who are you?” He smiles, amused, and touches Sauron’s hair.

Sauron flinches at this long-forgotten yet still familiar jesture. “A friend,” he puts on a nice smile. “I only wanted to ask you about the rings you hid.”

“Oh, a friend!” Tyelpë gasps like a little elfling, and his naïve happiness makes Sauron very uncomfortable. It is just the drug, he reminds himself. “Wha… what of the rings, friend?”

“You hid some rings,” Sauron reminds, trying not to sound impatient. “Your friend wants to know where.”

“You want… huh, alright,” Tyelpë nods drunkenly, still smiling. Sauron’s heart stops. Finally! He is going to give up the Three! “They’re in my… Uh… In my study, in the drawer… At th-the desk. Blue box.”

Sauron blinks. In Ost-in-Edhil? Surely he would have felt their presence when he destroyed the city. “Are you sure?” he asks carefully. Maybe the drug was not that good of an idea.

“I am, um… sure,” Tyelpë looks around, not seeming to realize where he is. “Both of them, in the blue box.”

How could it be po… “Wait,” Sauron frowns. “What do you mean, both of them? There’s two?”

Tyelpë bursts out with a silly laughter. “How many engagement rings do you imagine I need? Five??”

Sauron’s mind goes blank. “Engagement? rings? For what??”

“Engagement rings,” Tyelpë repeats tenderly and presses his hands to his chest. “When Annatar re… returns, I’ll… I’ll… how’s it called…” He frowns, his drugged mind trying to recall the right word. “Proposal! I’ll propose.” The Elf smiles, happy and proud of himself.

Sauron cannot breathe; his chest feels squeezed, as if he has chains around it. Tyelpë was waiting for his return. Tyelpë was going to propose.

“Have you ever proposed, friend?” Tyelpë asks, still happy with his dreams that have already been shattered. “I heard there had to be flowers." He waves his hand to accompany the words, and suddenly his cheerful face cringes in pain. Apparently, the drug only soothes it to an extent. "Oh,” Tyelpë blinks, trying to focus his gaze on his ruined wrist, “s-something hurts…”

Sighing, Sauron takes Tyelpë’s hand into his and whispers a spell. Soon, Tyelpë’s smile returns; with it comes drowsiness. “If you s-seeee Annatar,” the Elf mumbles, closing his eyes, “don’t tell him, alright? It’s a surprise…”

Sauron waits till Tyelpë falls asleep and walks out, doing his best not to slam the door. He hates this war. He hates the Three. He hates himself.


End file.
